Enterprise networks traditionally require access devices and network gateway devices to be aware of valid statically-configured virtual local area network definitions as well as their associated network settings. A device with an interface on a virtual local area network may be configured with an identifier for the virtual local area network and a valid internet protocol stack including internet protocol address, subnet mask, and gateway address. Virtual local area network designations may be created in advance and remain statically configured. Network policies are also associated with static virtual local area network designations. Combinations of virtual local area network identifiers or tags with network interfaces traditionally remain static and are well known to devices in a network. Network devices such as access points, switches, and firewalls generally support a limited quantity of physical interfaces. The traditional need for virtual local area networks to be formally designated and have accompanying network interfaces statically configured on network access devices and gateway devices consumes resources, presents potential security concerns, and involves continuing management duties.